That's My Girl
by tamer.of.the.wild.things.13
Summary: This is the adoption story of Kakashi and Iruka's two oldest girls. Set near the end of For Granted. YAOI- cannot stress this enough ;)
1. It Hit Him

A. N.

1- I thought a yaoi titled, 'That's My Girl,' would be ironically funny and since I alluded to a possible 'origin-type' story for the guys' adopted daughters, well. . . .

Here it is. I hope this s a good foray into KakaIru :) Enjoy!

2- P. S. I was formerly known as Chickadee, but I changed my handle, so I'll most likely be signing off as Tamer now.

 **3- This is the most important note! This story takes place before chapter 21 in my other story, For Granted. But, it's been a long time since I wrote that, so please, forgive any mistakes; and/or kindly point out any inconsistencies.**

 **4- I do NOT own Naruto. Fan fiction make me no money.**

That's My Girl

Chapter One: It Hit Me

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was walking home. Since he'd gotten serious with Iruka, he'd felt less and less of a need to leave the village walls. Though not necessarily a bad thing for his own health, or their relationship, it was unusual for him to have so much free time at home. After all, even with Iruka majorly scaling back his Mission Desk shifts (Tsunade was not particularly happy with either of them. . . . No one but the Naras and Kakashi ever finished off S-ranks quite so efficiently or quickly- laziness aside and Iruka was the only chuunin or tokubetsu to man the desks that wasn't afraid to chastise anyone and it made the unruly office work so much more efficiently), he refused to scale back his days at the Academy with his kids.

His kids. . . . Kakashi paused in the middle of the road. He was surprised Iruka hadn't asked him if he wanted children yet. They'd been together about eight months already, and well. . . . Kakashi had never really thought _he'd_ be a good dad, but, thinking back before he realised he was gay, he remembered he had _wanted_ kids.

On autopilot, he moved to a bench on the side of the road. Yes. He reminisced. . . . After his dad had died, he had vowed to never leave his own children like that- which meant that as that eleven-year-old boy, he had in fact entertained the idea of kids of his own. Enough that he could now remember that he'd imagined a rather large family- as an only child, he'd imagined giving his kids siblings, something he himself had often longed for. He leant back on the bench and thought back. . . .

 _His home. . . . He imagined it a lot like his parents' home, only he knew he wanted vines growing up the side of the house, lots of them. The walls were all warm yellows, some mint greens and tans and browns. The outside of the house was river stone, with a wrap-around porch. A sentimental dream, especially for a ninja- and Kakashi knew his father expected him to be the consummate warrior- but he wanted. He wanted a family badly- what precious few memories he had left of his mother and their time as a small family of three made him sure, made him want. He imagined at least tree kids- he wanted one of each gender so three sounded like good odds. He imagined at least one with his mother's darker blonde hair and one with his own shade of silver-grey. They were scrawny, like himself- but he imagined them with more energy and less inhibitions. His children would be allowed to be children, he wanted that for them. There were good smells coming from his kitchen…. He walked in and there was evidence of someone having been in there cooking- but no trace of them left._

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Kakashi remembered he hadn't understood then why, in his dreams, his wife had never been there, in that kitchen. It wasn't until later, the man smiled to himself that he had figured it out. In his childish mind, he had thought a family could only be a man and wife- so that is what his mind had tried to conjure- but his subconscious must have known, even then, that he was gay and so stopped himself short of imagining a woman in his dreams. He recalled now too that when he _had_ figured it out, one day at the onsen, as a young teenager, just before he made jounin, watching another nin- an older boy- under a warm spray of water, his gut coiling with want and his heart sinking in dread at what that meant, that he had given up his eleven-year old self's dreams of family quite quickly- he always was good at pushing his wants away to protect himself from disappointment.

Now he was in a stable relationship with the perfect man to be the father of his children. It had hit him shortly after he had fallen for Iruka, when he'd begun spying on him with his students in a tree through the classroom window and yes- Iruka with kids had made him _want_ even more. Iruka. . . . and _their_ children. Yes, Kakashi smiled. He knew he wanted kids. He had assumed Iruka would too, being the man that he was- and he was surprised the chuunin hadn't already brought it up himself. Lately, he had begun to look into it, for when his chuunin decided he was ready. He continued wandering towards Ichiraku's.


	2. Big Brother

Chapter Two: Big Brother

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka had noticed Kakashi getting restless about a six months into their relationship- and knowing it wasn't boredom with their relationship itself, he mused on the fact that less mission scrolls had been accepted by his far-haired lover. Honestly, about half his usual missions after the first four months of them being together. He appreciated it, really, it meant the crazy jounin was safer, but Kakashi tended to the childish side and followed Iruka like a lost puppy when in the village. He would disrupt classes (the kids loved him), sit on the mission desk and swing his legs off the edge like a five year-old, accidentally kicking reporting shinobi and thunking the desk enough to drive Iruka mad and the last two months- to everyone's surprise- he had even begun hunting down Gai to initiate challenges. It was at this point that Iruka decided he needed to intervene, for everyone's sakes. He knew Kakashi was a secret sweetheart and so he had suggested volunteering as an option to occupy the nin's time.

Kakashi had been open to the idea, but didn't know where to start. Iruka, much as he loved the man, didn't think it a good idea for him to volunteer at the Academy, because the childish Copy-Nin would probably encourage more bratty behaviour than curb it and he would no doubt be a single-minded sexual distraction to

Iruka himself. Kakashi stoutly refused to volunteer at the hospital with Sakura, he hated hospitals with a vengeance and so he'd been wheedling all their friends recently for opportunities. Iruka knew Kakashi was meeting Naruto today at Ichiraku's to ask the blond for any ideas- after all- Naruto was one of the most kind and helpful nin in the village and if there was a need anywhere in the village, he would definitely know where (and probably have a few bunshin helping already).

Iruka smiled. Naruto had been quite unhappy recently that he had walked in on Iruka and Kakashi while they were being rather. . . . _intimate_ (Iruka blushed thinking of those times)- but he had also spent more and more of what he called 'safe' time (times where, the blond decided, the odds of sexual situations between his brother and sensei were less likely to occur) with the couple in their home and Iruka felt that now, more than ever, they were a real family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he arrived at the ramen stand, Kakashi spotted Naruto hanging over the counter, much to Ayame's amused annoyance. The young man was nicking vegetables as fast as his slightly older friend could chop them. Teuchi was in the back smiling fondly at the pair. When she saw him, Ayame raised a hand to wave in greeting, tipping off the blond, who turned around and glomped his sensei.

"Hiya, Kashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi patted his back with a warm smile, used to the boy's random outbursts of affection now that he'd been living with Iruka for a little over half a year and other than saying his mind's eye was scarred forever after witnessing some rather compromising scenes, Naruto seemed to approve.

"Maa, Naruto, it's not as if you haven't seen me today." He propped the blond back onto his stool and took the one right next to it. The silver-haired nin remembered when he was first assigned a genin team- he had failed many in a row and had never encouraged casual contact of any kind- but now he was comfortable enough with Naruto to make sure their shoulders could bump.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah but I like hugs."

Kakashi eye-smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around his lover's adopted brother and ruffling his hair. "Hm. . . . You know, I almost couldn't tell."

Naruto laughed out loud. "Only almost, Kashi-nii?"

Kakashi startled a bit, thinking back to his and Iruka's conversation about how he might have been considered Naruto's brother in Iruka's place had his sensei and Kushina lived. He noticed Naruto checking his reaction from the corner of his blue eyes, and smiled brightly at the young man, deciding he liked the sound of that particular nickname.

"Only almost," he confirmed, patting the blond on the knee.

"Hope you don't mind, I ordered for us already." The blond was facing Ayame now, watching the young woman cook.

"Maa, my usual?"

The blond nodded an affirmation, "Miso. Don't know why you order miso at the best ramen joint in Konoha, but it's what you always have when I'm over anyways."

Kakashi leaned towards his former student and whispered conspiratorially, "Maa, Naruto, do you want to know a secret?"

Naruto's curious blue eyes turned to meet Kakashi's lone brown one. He leaned towards Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and continued, still in a voice just slightly above a whisper, "Not everyone loves ramen."

Naruto snorted. "Then why do we always eat it when I'm over at your place?"

Kakashi smiled peacefully, "I figure, if my family loves it so much, I can put up with it, if only to see them happy." He waited patiently for a response.

Recognition that Kakashi had referred to _them_ as his family and not just _Iruka_ as his family had the younger man sniffling slightly, obviously pleased but wanting to hide his emotions, like a true ninja, of course. Kakashi reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately again, only slightly surprised when the younger man snuggled closer in his arm instead of sitting up and pulling away.

After a few minutes, Kakashi heard a muffled and possibly unsure, "It _was_ you, wasn't it?"

Blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly and Kakashi knew immediately what the blond was asking, flashing back again to his and Iruka's conversation about a certain shinobi in an Anbu dog mask and his involvement in a lonely blond's life. He nodded almost imperceptibly, but knew Naruto would catch it.

The blond nodded back, a silent agreement to let it be, but both knowing this was a turning point. They were family. Always had been. It was just more _official_ now. Kakashi smiled to himself. And he had been worried talking about it would change them too much- but this was a good kind of change.

The younger ninja cleared his throat quietly. "Ruka-nii said you wanted to talk about volunteering in the village, right?"

Kakashi peered sideways at him, "Yeah."

Naruto nodded again, "The, um. . . . orphanage could always use a hand." He turned to peer at Kakashi through long blond lashes, "I. . . . uh, know it can get pretty lonely there. . . . There aren't always enough adults willing to. . . . You know, I mean, they have families of their own to look after and so. . . ." He trailed off unsurely.

Kakashi reached over again- he'd had more hugs and physical contact with the boy today then ever before- but he just felt this was the right thing to do, his own discomfort at too much PDA (other than publicly groping a certain brunet chuunin) be damned and so he drew his student in for a proper, solid hug.

"That sounds like a great place to start. Thanks, Naruto."

The blond nodded, scrubbing furiously at his eyes when he thought Kakashi and Ayame weren't looking, to hide the unshed tears. Then adding, "And Kashi-nii?"

Kakashi turned back. "Yes?"

Naruto made a face. "This emotional stuff, just now?"

"Yes?"

"It doesn't leave here, all right? After all. . . . I _do_ have a reputation, you know."

They both laughed, quite aware of their respective reputations, Kakashi joking, "No one but Iruka would believe you about me anyways. This is just for us. Family only." He winked.

Naruto nodded and smiled, waving his sensei off.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets with a smile and turned back in the direction he'd been heading. "What happens at Ichiraku's stays at Ichiraku's." He laughed quietly and shook his head.

So that's how the famous Copy-Nin decided to make his way over to the orphanage.


	3. Dive In

Chapter Three: Dive Right in With Both Feet

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had been volunteering at the orphanage about three weeks now. The director (thank God it wasn't the awful one that had been there when Naruto was a child- Kakashi didn't think he could work with that particular monster without _accidentally_ killing her, now that he was no longer under orders not to), was a frazzled, though not uncaring woman who simply did not have the resources or manpower to run the orphanage any better than she was. She was obviously over-worked and quite happy to have Kakashi's second set of hands.

Kakashi, though a bit afraid of working directly with the children, liked that he could ask the director all his questions about adoption (really- Iruka would ask him any day- he was sure- and he wanted to be ready and knowledgeable).

He had been working on bringing the building up to code- Konoha's building standards were updated every five years- but the orphanage hadn't had enough money to hire someone to do their repairs for a good fifteen. He spent his lunches with the director or one of her three staff (not enough for the number of children, in Kakashi's opinion, which may or may not be why he had gotten into a heated argument with Tsunade-hime that morning), which ended with a promise for more funding- council be damned, Tsunade had finally relented- and Kakashi smiled wickedly to himself imagining the blonde tornado going to town on the stuffy council of jackasses. . . . err, _elders_.

He was working on the grounds now, and as much as the director was appreciative of the new set of swings he'd harangued Tenzou into building with him, he knew she was hoping for him to work with the children. She'd been hinting at him, especially after some of his more pointed adoption questions, to actually work with the little ones. He sighed, knowing in all honesty that he'd only be able to put it off a little longer.

Now, it seemed as if 'No,' wasn't going to be an acceptable answer, as the seemingly gentle young man (the only man on staff- Kakashi hadn't spent much time with him and had wondered why the director had sent him to bring Kakashi's lunch out instead of doing it herself or asking the new girl to do it, as usual. . . . Now he realised it was because she thought the rather solidly built young man would have the best chance of dragging the Copy-Nin into the building bodily) frog-marched him (in his defense, he really felt he couldn't harm the civilian) into the nursery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was dead. He had faced pointy objects, poison, near-starvation, sleep-deprivation and literal torture- but none of it compared to a room full of ten screaming infants. Well, he reasoned, some were toddlers. . . . and some weren't screaming, only most of them.

The young man, _traitor_ , Kakashi glared at his back was heading off towards the older children's lunchroom. The director herself was smiling at him over the head of a sleeping child in her arms as she rocked in the rocking chair.

"Hello, Kakashi."

He nodded to her. " _Director-san_." He refused to call her Obasan, as he had been recently, while she fed him to the howling wolves- err. . . . babies. He _wanted_ kids. That didn't mean he could handle them. That's why he was glad for Iruka. Iruka would know what to do. But. . . . Iruka wasn't there to hold his hand through this, and really, he wanted to be able to do it, that way, he could show Iruka that he could be a good father too. Better than his had been. . . . near the end anyways.

She continued to smile serenely. "I've already told you that if you are serious about adopting with this sensei of yours, you will need to get used to dealing with children."

Kakashi pouted underneath his mask. "I _am_ serious."

He shuffled a foot, stopping himself just short of stomping it like a petulant child, "And I _have_ experience. I had a genin team."

She smiled some more. "Babies and toddlers are a bit different than twelve-year olds. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for you, Dori-chan called in sick today and she usually handles the infant room naptime." She nodded towards the wailing children in cribs.

Kakashi crossed his arms petulantly across his chest. When he got no immediate reaction from Obasan like he always did with Iruka, he sighed, rolled his eyes and picked up the nearest child- good- this one didn't look like it had too much snot on it's- _his_ \- Kakashi corrected himself, eyeing the blue romper- face. Obasan smiled.

"Like this," and she brushed the sleeping child's hair back from his face and hummed quietly while rocking in the chair. Kakashi slid his arms around the little one in his arms, trying awkwardly to imitate her hold. He bounced the boy and patted his back, not-quite-humming and feeling really dumb. _Screw this,_ he thought, pulling up his hitai-ate to use the Sharingan to copy Obasan's actions.

She laughed quietly as she stood to tuck the little one into his crib and pick up a little girl in a pink jumper. Kakashi finally managed to soothe the baby boy in his arms, looking down into sleepily blinking green eyes. He smiled to himself. _This isn't so hard._

 _Might as well dive right in!_ Kakashi moved on, not quite confidently, but happily enough, to the next child, a little boy, no older than a year, with blue eyes far lighter than Naruto's and wrapped him more securely in his yellow blankie. After two more little boys and an almost two-year-old girl with pigtails, Kakashi was a bit more confident that he could do this well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi went home exhausted that night, so much so that Iruka pointed out the difference. Now, Kakashi loves Iruka. However, he wasn't sure he wanted his lover to know yet about where he was volunteering. So far, he had only told his partner he was doing building work; which- up until this very afternoon- had been entirely true.

"You must have worked really hard today, Sweetie. You look exhausted." Iruka dropped his satchel on the bench by their front door.

Kakashi hm'd thoughtfully from his place on the couch, feet up in the air on the arm, cold cloth on his forehead and a glass of warm sake in his hand. Kids were cute. . . . but kids were _hard work_.

He always knew Iruka was amazing to deal with his little hellions everyday- but toddlers were even more work!

He peered out from under his damp cloth forlornly, "I've been run down by a howling pack of puppies!"

Iruka laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder as he bent in for a quick kiss. "Oh quit it, you old fibber, you. What have Naruto and I been telling you about all of your outlandish excuses?"

Little did Iruka know how close to the truth his lover's story was, so he continued blithely unaware into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kakashi watched him piteously.

"You're not even going to kiss me better?" he whined.

Iruka turned around, wooden spoon in hand and raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Do you have any booboos?"

"No," Kakashi pouted.

"Then you'll be fine until after dinner."

Kakashi threw himself back onto the couch dramatically (perhaps Naruto was beginning to rub off on him a bit). He was startled, when, only a moment later Iruka was behind him, murmuring softly in his ear.

"It's all right, you big jounin baby. I promise, a massage tonight. Sounds good, ne sweetheart?"

Kakashi, though he sill had a slight pout on his face, nodded. "Ok."


	4. Cared For

Chapter Four: Cared For

A.N. Still don't own Naruto. Make no money from writing fan fiction. P.S. This was originally supposed to be part of chapter three, but I jumped the gun yesterday and posted it too early, so here it is as chapter four. Enjoy the smut :) PPS Sorry- I know it's a lot different than the citruses I usually write, but I guess that I'm just kind of in a mood today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, which Kakashi spent leaning on his elbows in fatigue, Iruka led him into the living room, settling behind him on the couch and gently started kneading his shoulders.

"What hurts, sweetie?"

Kakashi pouted and leaned into his lover's embrace. "Everything." He groaned lowly as he leaned back.

Iruka chuckled softly. "You seem more stressed even than when you go on an S-class." The brunet leaned Kakashi forward and began working his way lower down the Copy-Nin's back. "They must have you doing some pretty heavy lifting."

Kakashi snorted. "It's not really the lifting. It's the noise." He held his head.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the jounin and kissed at his clothed shoulder. "You could always pull back a bit, you know. This can't be any better for you than following Gai or I around the village. At least you know we won't wear you out this much." His lips slid towards the Copy-Nin's exposed neck.

"NO!" Surprised at the vehement and sudden reaction, Iruka contemplated the other.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly. He scratched at the nape of his neck, then rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. No. . . . I really. . . . enjoy where I'm at right now."

Iruka nodded. "Ok Kashi. As long as you're happy. I just don't like seeing you this worn down." He leaned forward again, pulling Kakashi's mask down and placing several chaste pecks on his lips.

Kakashi nodded, smiling slightly. "I am. I'm happy, Ruka."

Iruka closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together. "Ok. I'm glad."

Kakashi grinned wickedly, knowing Iruka couldn't see it through his closed eyes. "Buuut. . . . D'you know what would perk me right up?"

Iruka laughed and tackled the Copy-Nin to the couch. "I may have a few ideas."

As Iruka leaned forward to capture his lover's lips in a passionate lock, Kakashi slid his hands up and under the other man's shirt. "Love you, Ruka."

"Love you too, you silly baby." Kakashi grinned against his lips.

"Show me?"

Iruka slithered down the length of Kakashi's body, undoing his vest as he went. When the brunet reached his lap, Kakashi sat up to push the vest off an onto the floor, then slipping his shirt up and over his head as Iruka undid the fastenings on his pants. He paused to pull his hair back into a low ponytail and smiled wolfishly as he slid his lover's erection out of his pants.

"I see at least part of you is rearing to go." He slid his tongue down the bottom of Kakashi's length, then took just the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the heated head.

"Only the one though." He smiled.

"That's all right, I'll take care of you."

Kakashi sighed blissfully and lay back softly on the couch. One of his hands went slack, fingers brushing the carpet as the other wound through Iruka's locks and gently kneaded his neck muscles. Iruka slid forward, taking half Kakashi's cock into his warm mouth, wrapping the base with a calloused hand as his other lightly kneaded the jounin's thigh.

Iruka pulled back momentarily to slide Kakashi's pants all of the way off of him, then divest himself of all clothing quickly too. Kakashi smiled up at the brunet as said man searched their end table cupboard for the warming, tingly lube he knew Kakashi kept there. Finding it, he waved it triumphantly and the silver-haired nin leaned back in contentment, a smile on his face as his lover pressed in over him.

Iruka peppered kisses all over Kakashi's face, kneading his chest muscles as he did so, making sure to tweak the Copy-Nin's sensitive nipples on the path towards his hips. "Want me to ride you or what, love?"

Kakashi sighed in pleasure as Iruka's breath ghosted over his lips. "Take me?"

Iruka kissed him once softly. "My pleasure, sweetheart."

He slid a hand down from Kakashi's hip towards his delicious posterior, kneading the muscles as they clenched in anticipation. He continued down the pale thigh, bringing it to wrap the leg around his own waist, then sliding back up to slip a slick tanned finger into the tight ring of muscle. Kakashi let out a moan that turned into a content sigh as Iruka worked him loose.

The brunet's kisses became wetter and sloppier and his tongue slid into his lover's mouth, in imitation of his second finger sliding home and the promise of what was to come. Kakashi smiled to himself- he loved their bouts of spontaneous and passionate love-making, but this had to be one of his favourite feelings in the world- not just because his chuunin knew just how to please him, but because he just had a way of making the Copy-Nin feel loved, secure and taken care of like he hadn't felt since he was still a small child. So used was he to taking care of everyone else that he relished the moments where Iruka showed him how much he loved to take care of the jounin- so carefully and lovingly- as if he were the only person in the world to his lover.

The silver-haired man came back to the present as he felt a third digit intrude into him, Iruka's fingers gently scissoring him open. He leaned up to pull Iruka closer and seal their mouths together once again. Finally, the chuunin reached down and coated his own thick length in lube and pushed gently at his lover's entrance- making Kakashi bite his lip to hold in the moan. Iruka smiled and licked his lover's swollen lip gently, bringing a hand up to brush silver locks out of his eye as he pushed in all the way. Kakashi let out a short gasp and Iruka stilled to allow him to adjust before pulling back and rocking forward again gently. Kakashi keened as Iruka began to thrust in earnest, knowing exactly where to thrust to hit his fair-skinned lover's sweet spot.

Iruka set a very leisurely pace, firm thrusts hitting the Copy-Nin's prostate every time. Kakashi slowly but surely felt the coil in his gut tightening and bit his lip again. Iruka immediately noticed and slid one hand into the small of his slim lover's back to push them together, while slipping his other hand down to gently cup Kakashi's balls and begin to knead and squeeze his length softly.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time that they had made love so slowly and sweetly, but he knew he would never tire of the many ways in which they pleasured each other. He came between them, with a small grunt, as Iruka continued to rock into him to his own completion a few minutes later. The brunet laid comfortably down on Kakashi's chest and ran his hands all over his lover, gently kneading as he kissed his chest lovingly.

"Feel better?"

Kakashi smiled lazily. "Much."

"Good." He slowly sat up and pulled out, Kakashi mourning the loss of their connection immediately and whining.

Iruka smiled at him, reaching down to lift him bridal-style (Kakashi loved this too- not needing to be the strong one, just allowing himself to be taken care of), and carry him into the washroom, gently laying him in the tub and then joining him as he turned on the hot water tap.

The brunet slid in behind his lover and gently began kneading his scalp. Kakashi had almost fallen asleep when he felt the cool slide of shampoo through his silver locks. He allowed Iruka to take care of him, gentle hands scrubbing the last of his tension away. Once done, the chuunin quickly cleaned himself, then drained the water and wrapped his lover in a huge, fluffy warm towel before once again lifting him up and carrying him. He deposited the Copy-Nin on their bed and slid in behind him, wrapping comforting arms around his slim torso.

"Night, Kashi." Iruka kissed the top of his head.

"Mmhm. . . ." Kakashi sighed, whispering a sleepy and muffled 'I love you too,' before finally drifting off into a peaceful, restful sleep.


End file.
